User talk:LewaNui58
BIONICLE: FireStar97 Film Projects Hello there ;P Welcome to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki! So, you're a voice actor, huh? That's great! 'Cause I could use a couple more in my film/series projects. Now I don't know which project you're reffering to, because I've got a lot of movie/series projects. My most popular being the upcoming BIONICLE reboot series, When You Chase the Light and the upcoming drama film, The Road Not Taken. All of these projects are stopmotion mixed with live-action. If you'd like to tell me which of my projects you're reffering to, I would be more than happy to provide you with information and arrange a voice acting session if you like. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon! -FireStar97 10:36, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Really, I'm up for any of the series youve mentioned. LewaNui58 (talk) 00:09, January 1, 2015 (UTC) LewaNui58 Mask of Creation Hey. Firstly, welcome to the Wiki. Hope you'll like it here. Secondly, yes, there's room for voice acting for both Onua and the Protector of Jungle. I also saw your comment on the Youtube video I uploaded for auditions, and yes, maybe I should be a bit more appearant when certain characters have been casted. But if you wish to voice Onua and the Protector of Jungle as you mentioned, just send me a few recordings to my email pokermaskproductions@hotmail.com I'll give you more information about the series later, but it's a reboot of the first 3 years of BIONICLE, so if you've got any interest in voicing whatever character, just record an audition (using lines from BioSector01 or The BIONICLE Wiki) and post it on my TalkPage. You asked if you could help with Biochatz. Well if you have a Skype account, and if you want that of course, you could be a guest in the first episode. See ya later ;P -FireStar97 18:45, January 1, 2015 (UTC) The spots of Lewa and Matau aren't taken yet, so go ahead ;) As for Biochatz, we still have no idea when we're gonna be recording but I'll keep you posted :D -FireStar97 19:59, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine ;P -FireStar97 20:47, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Shadow of Hope Just wanted to let you know that I saw the message you left for me and I have sent you an email asking for more details. --ToaTakaro (talk) 19:17, January 5, 2015 (UTC) It's very well done, but is there any way you could make the sound quality better? Other than that you got the role, but I really hope that you can improve the quality. (Maybe you can use a headset and audacity as recording program.) Take care and you can send me another one if you'd like, so that I can see if the sound quality is good enough to fit my standards. (I know I've got pretty high standards, sorry about that.) Take care! -FireStar97 20:12, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Mask of Creation - screenwriting Don't know if you received my e-mail, so I'm gonna send a message here just in case. I saw your message on the talk page for "Mask of Creation". Just wanted you to know that, yes, I'm actually looking for two screenwriters to help me with the series. So if you want to be part of the writing crew, just let me know. So, I read over the first chapter of your story, Shadow of Hope, and I have a few questions regarding the nature of your story. Here are a couple points that I would appreciate some clarification on. *At one point in your story, it is stated that none of the inmates in The Cell "really belong here." However, it is also implied that some of the inmates have committed crimes as bad as murder. Would murder not be a crime worthy enough of ending up in prison? *When you refer to "rich worthless people" in your story, are you referring to the Order members mentioned a few sentences later? And are the Order members of which you speak members of the Order of Mata Nui, or some other Order? After reading what you've got, I think this story has a good concept to it but also has a lot of potential that hasn't yet been unlocked. I'd gladly be willing to work with you and help you make Shadow of Hope something amazing. --ToaTakaro (talk) 00:44, January 8, 2015 (UTC) (PS: I would suggest that we communicate using email from now on, since just publicly throwing story details and ideas out there might not be the best idea.) Chat ban is no big deal :P I'd be happy to lend you my skills, but a little direction would be nice, since it is your story and I don't know where you're going in terms of plot and stuff... --Takaro the Toa I wrote my own version of chapter 1, and added a few things that might make it better. Would you like me to email you my revision first, or should I just post it as is? --Takaro the Toa You're a voice actor, huh? Well, maybe you could try This?